


Would be distinctly heard

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [49]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Wanda Maximoff spent her days aboard one of HYDRA's ships, doing whatever was asked for her.Not by choice, but because of a lack of any alternative.Until the day she discovered a chance at a new life, and took it with both hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 43: A retelling of a recent Hollywood movie.  
> Thought process:  
> -I haven't watched any recent films  
> -I don't want to rewrite any  
> -Obvious solution- Pirate AU.  
> It's been a while

  
  


There were many rumours surrounding the menace known as HYDRA.

Some say that they have a fortress on every island, always ready to strike no matter the treat.

Others say that they have the one ship, never spending any more time in one place than was necessary to take it over. 

Others still say that there is no HYDRA, that it is a threat created by those in power to stop people from taking to the seas. 

The newly formed crew of the AVenger belonged to none of these schools of thought. Rather, they knew HYDRA to be an ever present threat, that could never be predicted.

Every time that they believed they had finally figured out the threat, HYDRA would go and change everything again. 

First, it was raids with swords.

Then they got cannons.

Then they got guns.

Then they got magic. That had been the worst. 

You could never be sure who was or wasn’t a part of HYDRA. Sometimes, it seemed as though they were nothing more than shadows; appearing and disappearing as they liked.

Their leader was unknown. Some people swore that HYDRA were lead by a red skulled man, others swore that a green haired woman was in charge. Only one thing was clear: there was more than one head to this beast.

Perhaps no one knew the truth, not even those within the organisation. Perhaps everyone had a piece of the truth. 

Wanda Maximoff knew the truth.

How could she not? She was kept in her cell every day, occasionally being visited by various heads of HYDRA and given a task to complete. She knew that her brother was in the same position. They had no choice; even with their combined abilities, they could not leave HYDRA’s confines without outside assistance.

And that was where the Avenger came in.

Wanda had seen the ship before many times. But not as many times as she had seen the Howler. The Howler’s Captain certainly angered HYDRA. Wanda believed that the Captain had once lost something to HYDRA, before getting them back. 

And now the Captain was part of the Avenger, and both crews had a reason to go after HYDRA. It was a simple task to show them the way. 

A simple task to show them the way, but how could she be sure that they would be what she needed? Wanda had no answer for that. She knew that there was a chance that the Avenger would never reach her, that this would all have been for nothing. 

But Wanda could not think like that, no. She had been here for who knew how long, she would survive however longer it took to be free.

 

~

 

The feeling of the boat rocking caused Wanda to wake up from her slumber. She had a smile on her face; not just anyone could cause the flagship of HYDRA to be rocked that hard.

_ They are here. _

She got out of her bed, and walked over to the door. She reached for the handle, stopping about a centimetre away. Wanda twisted her hand, and the door opened.

“What is this?” the guard outside her room asked, before he collapsed, head surrounded by a red mist. Wanda stepped over the sleeping guard, moving to the silver door. Again, she reached out towards the handle, opening it without touching it.

As soon as the door was open, her brother ran out and enveloped her in a hug.

“How long has it been?” He asked, pulling at the end of  her hair.

She rubbed a hand over his cheek. “Too long.”

“Who is attacking?”

“Our escape,” Wanda answered with a smile.

 

~

 

By the time Wanda and Pietro got to the top deck, the crew had been subdued. All HYDRA crew were bound around the main post.

“None of the leadership,” Pietro whispered to Wanda, who held up a hand. 

“Not now.”

“Don’t move.”

Wanda raised her hands at the voice from behind her, Pietro did the same.

The voice from behind them came around, sword stretched out towards them. 

“The one armed pirate,” Wanda smiled.

“The one armed pirate?” He echoed back.

Wanda nodded. “Oh yes, you do not think that HYDRA would ever let us forget about you, do you?”

The man lowered his sword, eyes wide. “No.”

Wanda lowered her hands, going for a friendly look. “We are not HYDRA.”

“No, never HYDRA,” Pietro added, also lowering his hands. 

“I am Wanda, this is my brother PIetro.”

“We have been prisoners of HYDRA for longer than we can remember.”

“Stolen from our father’s arms, raised to only do one thing.”

“Fight for HYDRA,” the man finished. “James, my name is James.”

“Nice to meet you James.”

James nodded, sheathing his sword. “You’re the red mist that guided us here, aren’t you?”

Wanda nodded. “Yes.”

“All I needed to know. Come on,” James walked towards the side of the ship, waving for the two to follow him. “You are getting off this ship.”

 

~

 

“How do we know that we can trust them?”

“Barnes trusts them, I thought that would be enough for you.”

“Think about where we found them.”

“So what?”

“What are they arguing about?” Wanda asked James, gesturing towards the two Captains, who were standing on the opposite side of the deck. They had since lowered their voices, turning their backs to the deck.

James nodded at her. “You, actually. Steve is trying to decide if you can be trusted.”

“While Tony is saying that you can be,” the man standing next to James-  _ Rhodey _ \- added. “Which, have to admit, not the way I thought the argument would go.”

James shrugged. “Steve lives to challenge expectations.”

“Is this a problem?”

James was quick to shake his head. “No. No way. You’re staying with us.”

“That is good to hear,” Pietro added, appearing out of nowhere. He presented a very specific spy glass to James. “A present.”

James took it, recognising it instantly. “I suppose your speed makes it easy for you to steal from others.”

PIetro nodded. “It has its uses.”

“Hey has anyone seen my…” Clint trailed off, looking at the spy glass in James’s hand. “Where did you get that?”

“I have to go,” Pietro smiled, before disappearing. No one could keep a straight face, apart from Clint, who was confused.

“I’ll explain later,” James said, handing the spy glass over to Clint. Clint took it, before turning to Wanda. “You have been on this ship an hour, and I already hate your brother.”

“Hate is a strong word,” Wanda said, schooling her face into something more appropriate. “But I will have a word with him.”

“Something tells me that that won’t do anything,” Clint said, before turning to James. “Later?”

“Of course.”

Clint nodded, before going to climb to his nest.

“He doesn’t actually need the spy glass,” James told Wanda. “He just likes to know where it is.”

“And what is he to you?”

Rhodey answered, putting a hand on James’s shoulder. “He is James’s better half.”

“Better half,” james echoed, shaking his head. “He is my partner, my-”

“Beloved?” Wanda asked. James nodded.

“Exactly right.”

“Barnes!” Captain Stark came over, Captain Rogers at his side. “Convince Steve that the twins are trustworthy.”

“Steve,” James stood up, putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You can trust them.”

“Good enough for me,” Steve said with a smile. James narrowed his eyes at Steve, before shaking his head, turning around and waving a hand over his shoulder. “Nope. See you tomorrow!”

Steve laughed, while Wanda turned a confused look at him.

“I do not understand.”

“You don’t want to,” Rhodey said to her, extending a hand. “All you need to know is that you are now a member of this crew. As is your brother, wherever he is.”

As Wanda shook Rhodey’s hand, Pietro appeared to shake it also. “We are most grateful to you, and to your Captains.”

“The HYDRA threat is not over,” Tony stepped forward, offering a hand. “We’ll probably find them again.”

“I hope so,” Wanda said as she shook Steve’s hand. “We have unfinished business.”

“No one on that ship was a leader of HYDRA, but they  _ were _ , at various times.”

“My brother is right. There was always one, but to have none was strange.”

“Suggests they might have known that we were coming,” Steve suggested.

Tony nodded. “Perhaps they are setting us a trap.”

“When have we ever run away from a trap?”

“Never,” Tony turned to Wanda, gesturing towards the wheel. “Do you have a heading?”

Wanda nodded, walking towards the wheel. “Indeed I do.”

“Then lead on, Ms Maximoff. We have a HYDRA to catch.”   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story of 2017 :)  
> Been a while since I wrote in the Pirate verse, which is definitely not finished yet.  
> See you next time


End file.
